


Not so bad after all

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: I blame Maxence and his black hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: Who could have thought Eliott would look that good with black hair? Not Lucas apparently.





	Not so bad after all

It had been a long, long day for Lucas. 

It all started off that morning when he slept through his alarm. His first class had already started by the time he woke up so what was the point in running to school to get there only 15 minutes before the end of his first period.

It turned out he should have gone straight to school. That way, he wouldn’t have been walking in front of the café next to the university right when some businessman walked out of it while checking his phone and ended up running right into him, spilling his burning coffee on Lucas. 

He couldn’t really go to school with coffee all over his clothes so he had to go back to the apartment he and Eliott had been sharing for a few months to change and then come back to school.

Then, on his way to his second class, he missed a step and ended up tripping in the staircase. The bruises he was sure to have on his shin should have been enough but of course, it wasn’t. When he had fell, he had dropped his phone and the screen now had a crack right in the middle. At least, it was still working.

“It could have been worst.” Lucas had naively thought as he shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. 

In the end, he shouldn’t have said it cause of course the universe took it as a challenge. Rain started pouring down outside during his last class of the day and all Lucas could think about was the umbrella he had left in room that room.

So yeah, it had been a long, long day.

Lucas’ clothes and hair were soaked by the time he finally got back to the apartment that evening. All he wanted was a hot shower and some cuddles of his boyfriend.

“Eli?” He called out as he closed the door behind him.

“In the kitchen.” Eliott answered back.

“God no!” Lucas thought as he dropped his backpack by the door and took off his shoes as well as his equally soaked through socks. After today, he was in no state to deal with Eliott’s cooking. 

As he made his way to the kitchen, his mind was flooded with the memories of Eliott’s eggs the morning after they painted the mural in the common room. Even though it had been two years now, he couldn’t imagine putting his taste buds through a similar experience so soon.

However, he froze as soon as he entered the kitchen. Nothing was on fire, there was no worrying smell and Eliott was sitting at the table, working on what seemed to be an essay. No, it was a scene Lucas had walked on more time than he could count but what made him stop dead in his tracks was Eliott’s hair. Gone were the light brown locks he had gotten so used over the last two years. Instead, they were now of a jet black shade and a shiver went down Lucas’ spine.

Sensing his boyfriend’s stare on him, Eliott looked up from his paper and smiled at Lucas.

“Hey baby!” he innocently greeted him as if he hadn’t done THAT.

Lucas couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even take his eyes off Eliott’s hair. 

“I know I probably should have told you about it but the girls said it would look good and I wanted to surprise you.” Eliott’s explained, pushing his notebook aside.

Lucas finally managed to look away and saw Eliott’s face fall.

“If you don’t like it, don’t worry. Daphné said it would go away after a few shampoos.”

The problem wasn’t that Lucas didn’t like it, he probably loved it way more than he should. He knew he should have said something sooner. Now, his words would mean nothing cause Eliott would think he would say them only to not hurt him. There was only one way for Lucas to prove Eliott how much he loved it. He needed to show it.

Whatever Eliott was about to say next was muffled when Lucas leaned down and crushed their lips together, enthusiastically running his fingers through his boyfriend’s, thank God, still as soft black locks. Eliott smiled against Lucas’ mouth and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Without breaking the kiss, Lucas sat on Eliott’s lap. The creaking of the chair underneath their combined weights should have worried them but when they had first moved in the apartment, they had made it their mission to christen it over the course of the weekend which they accomplished so they knew they could trust the chair to not break.

“So you like it?” Eliott asked once they had to break away for oxygen.

His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen and Lucas was pretty sure his were just the same.

“I love it!” he answered, punctuating each word with a kiss.

They never made it to their room that evening and they would need to thoroughly clean the table before eating on it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Maxence's black hair. That's all I'm saying. You can find me on tumblr at sammywinchestersgreatestsin


End file.
